What Happens After Being Sacrificed To the First Flame?
by Mr. Legless
Summary: Solaire and the Chosen Undead have finally made it to the end of their journey in Lordran. Together, they defeat Gwyn and sacrifice themselves to the First Flame. Finally their journey has ended... or so they think. Now thrown into a new cycle in a new kingdom, Solaire, the Chosen Undead, and a new companion must survive this kingdom and its threats.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**AN) This is the first fanfic I've decided to actually write down and publish for your viewing! Any feedback would be much appreciated as well as constructive criticism. Oh and if you want to leave negative comments, go ahead; just give me a reason as to why you don't like the story and I'll see if I can tweak it a little for you.****  
><strong>

**Dislaimer: I do not own Dark Souls. If I did, I would have probably kept Oscar's original story. Just sayin' -glares at FromSoft-**

* * *

><p>Two men can be seen sitting near a large fog wall. Ash seemed to be falling all around them, blanketing the whole region with a sad, grey color. Somehow, while underground, clouds floated lazily overhead. The sun shining through made the place seem more abandoned and depressing, casting a pale, yellow light upon the land. One man pulled out a small, green bottle filled with bright yellow liquid. He tugged up his helmet slightly to allow himself to drain the flask of some of its contents. This drink was known as Estus, a nectar that heals one's wounds and eases their fatigue. After a moment, he removed the Estus from his lips and placed it back in the side pouch hanging from his waist.<p>

This man, otherwise known as the Chosen Undead, was sporting the Elite Knight armor set. It was no longer as weak as it should have been at this point in time. He had spent many a day gathering the items necessary to make it durable and sturdy enough to easily become one of the best armor sets in Lordran. However even with the added titanite, it still retained its lightness which allowed its owner to easily move around in battle. On his back was the famous Grass Crest shield, which he used to give him better stamina recovery, allowing him to get off more attacks on a foe or to quickly dodge an oncoming attack. Sheathed on his left side was a smaller version of a Black Knight Sword which he was accustomed to wielding in both of his hands.

He and his ally had taken down a Black Knight, and one of the items that didn't disappear with the Knight was its sword. He took it to a blacksmith named Andre and requested that a smaller version of it was made. He gave Andre several Titanite chunks and shards as well as a few souls to increase the weapon's power as soon as it was completed. This way, it would be as strong as a half-upgraded regularly sized Black Knight Sword.

The man looked across at his partner, a quite famous figure throughout the many different dimensions in which the cycle was taking place. This man was wearing one of the most famous and unique armor sets, even if it was a bit lacking in defense. On his legs, he wore Iron Leggings and on his hands were Iron Bracelets. An Iron Helmet lies atop his head with a red feather sticking it out of it. What stood out the most was his chest piece, otherwise known as Armor of the Sun. On his Armor of the Sun was a picture of a sun with a face.

Sheathed on his side was the Sunlight Straight Sword. This sword might be a longer variation of the long sword, but in Solaire's hand, it became a sword capable of killing the Chosen Undead, if he felt inclined to do so. Hanging loosely on his back was his Sunlight Shield, which also had the same blazing sun as his Armor of the Sun. This man was none other than the ever jolly and gentlemanly Solaire.

Currently, Solaire seemed to be deep in thought, making an occasional noise every now and then. The Chosen Undead was looking out across the landscape, reflecting on how he had gotten here in the first place. He thought of how he had begun his journey in the Undead Asylum. He reflected upon how he and another escaped Undead had fought together against the Asylum Demon. His newfound friend had unfortunately been crushed beneath the Demon's buttocks in the middle of the battle. The Chosen Undead reverted back to the present and looked across at Solaire.

"Are you ready," he asked.

Solaire shook his head, "I just need a little more time to mentally prepare myself."

The Chosen Undead nodded and did not bother his companion further, resuming his reminiscing.

_After his friend's unfortunate demise, he had claimed the treasure that had fallen upon defeating the demon: a Humanity and the Big Pilgrim's Key as well as a small wealth of souls. After inserting the key into the lock, he opened up the large pair of doors at the end of the hallway opposite to the 'bonfire door'. He pushed open the massive doors with great effort until they finally swung outwards. The Chosen Undead was met with a long cliff where at the end, he assumed was a drop-off. There was a light breeze that ruffled some small patches of grass growing along the cliff. He looked around for any other paths out but the only one that he could see was a broken staircase leading up to the drop-off. Sighing, he walked along the path until it reached an end at the cliff's edge. Having expected this, he began to turn around until the breeze suddenly changed, blowing with more power until it threatened to throw him off the cliff. Unfortunately for him, that threat became reality and he found himself falling off the cliff edge. _

_The wind buffeted around him, bellowing in his ears. The Chosen Undead closed his eyes, ready to meet the ground, until he felt something wrap around his body. He cracked one of his eyes open and found himself looking straight down at the mountains and a… bird's foot wrapped around him; more specifically, a gigantic crow's foot. The Chosen Undead's first thought was to panic, but he decided against it quickly after. What idiot would decide to panic in a crow's grasp while flying more than a thousand feet above the ground? The Chosen Undead favored living rather than becoming a bloody splat on the mountains. So, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the ride, listening to the steady flap of the crow's wings. His peace was interrupted, however, when the crow decided to drop him in the middle of a ruined shrine. He skidded across the floor, until he came to a stop, his head banging on the stairs encircling an unlit bonfire. Groaning, he stood up, his head hurting due to his helmet banging against his head. He started when he heard a grumpy sounding man addressing him. The grouch said-_

"Alright, I'm ready," stated Solaire.

The Chosen Undead nodded and stood up. He offered his hand to Solaire, and with a grunt, he pulled him up. They both unsheathed their weapons, Solaire with his Sun Blade and the Chosen Undead with his mini Black Knight Sword. Solaire grabbed his shield off of his back, gripping the handle tightly. The Chosen Undead favored keeping the Grass Crest Shield on his back and his sword in both of his hands. He walked toward the large fog gate, holding his left hand out. The gate provided resistance for a second until it gave way, allowing the man to pass through. Solaire quickly followed suit, and soon, both were inside of the Kiln of the First Flame.

What they saw before them was a sad sight; Gwyn, the once great Lord of Sunlight, now the Lord of Cinder, was fully Hollowed, faint white souls steadily flowing out of him and into the First Flame. Apparently hearing the two men enter, he turned his body to face the two intruders. Stuck into the ground in front of him was his Great Lord Greatsword, crackling with intense flames. Gwyn grabbed the hilt and slowly pulled it out of the ground. Then, with great speed, Gwyn leaped forward with his sword held aloft.

Thus, the battle to determine the Age of Fire began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) So, tell me what you think if you have the time to review this story. Thank you for reading the first chapter. Oh yeah, I also won't be following the direct dialogue for NPC's. I'll have it in the for the most part, but I might change the wording or shorten it. Unless you want otherwise of course. It wouldn't be too much of a problem for me. Again, thanks and leave reviews. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The End So Soon?

**AN) I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. The reasons for that is I had to prepare for midterms and that this is my first combat scene ever. So yeah. Well, tell me if the fight is good or not and what I need to work on. It would be much appreciated as usual! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Dark Souls. Nope. I don't. **

* * *

><p>Gwyn powerfully jumped forward , grey ash spraying as his feet left the ground. He held his Greatsword behind him, and once he was a few seconds from the ground, it was swung in a horizontal arc. The two warriors both dodged the attack and rolled to opposite sides of Gwyn, the Chosen Undead at Gwyn's left and Solaire at Gwyn's right. The Lord of Cinder, seeing the immediate danger, leaped backwards, and with great speed, charged towards the Chosen Undead. Solaire raised his shield up and quickly moved to intercept the attack. Gwyn stopped short, several feet away from the Chosen undead and thrusted his Greatsword, spewing forth flames. Solaire skidded in front of the Chosen Undead, using his shield to take the brunt of the blow. The Lord of Cinder charged Solaire, and used the flat of his blade to push Solaire out of the way, only for his face to make acquaintances with a Black Firebomb. Gwyn, mostly unfazed by the blast, except for a few strands of charred hair and mostly scorched face, kicked the Chosen Undead in the gut. The Chosen Undead fell to his knees from the force of it, but not before retaliating by making a slash on Gwyn's chest.<p>

'Why didn't the flash from the Firebomb not blind him?' the Chosen Undead thought, momentarily confused. He looked straight up at Gwyn and found that where the Lord of Cinder's eyes were was just two empty, soulless sockets staring at him. And Gwyn preparing to strike down in an overhead swing. The Lord of Cinder was immediately pushed aside as Solaire rammed him with his shield. Unprepared for the tackle, Gwyn lost his footing, giving Solaire time for two good hits: one across the chest and one on his left arm. However, it was Solaire's turn to be unprepared as Gwyn head-butted him, then as Solaire began to stagger back, kneed him. Using the pommel of his Greatsword, Gwyn pushed Solaire down onto his back, and thrusted his sword over Solaire, sending out a blast of flames that hit the Chosen Undead as he was leaping over him to stab Gwyn. The blast threw the Chosen Undead off course, sending him rolling onto his side, stopping near Gwyn's feet. The Chosen Undead and Solaire made eye contact and a small plan somehow formed between them. Solaire quickly rolled backwards into a standing position and bashed Gwyn's face with his shield. The Chosen Undead used his sword to cleave through one of Gwyn's ankles, breaking the brittle bone inside. With his ankle out of commission, Gwyn fell on his face.

The Lord of Cinder's face probably didn't look as good as it had started at the beginning of the battle. The Chosen Undead scrambled to his feet quickly and pulled an Estus Flask from his side pouch. He quickly downed a bit, immediately feeling better. Both of the warrior's backpedaled away from Gwyn as he began to stand up. Somehow, Gwyn was still able to stand, despite his broken ankle. Both of the warrior's charged forward, seeking to damage Gwyn further. Gwyn slammed the tip of his Greatsword into the ground and activated a fiery blast that sent both the Chosen Undead and Solaire flying. The Chosen Undead slammed onto one of the jagged spires surrounding the First Flame, letting go of his Black Knight Longsword*. Solaire was sent flying over a rock and hitting the wall behind it. He fell to the floor in pain, undoubtedly having a few broken bones. The Chosen Undead, now laying face-down in ash, struggled to pick himself up, until he was slammed back onto the ground as Gwyn placed his foot on his back. Dazed, the Chosen Undead lay there as Gwyn picked him up by the neck with his left hand. As the Chosen Undead was being choked out by Gwyn, he did notice that Gwyn's face had in fact been damaged in their fight. His sunken, zombie-like face was now bleeding profusely from the nose and had now blackened, peeling skin covering most of his face. His once white beard was now stained red, and somehow while Hollowed, Gwyn managed to look pissed. To add insult to injury, the Chosen Undead weakly raised his fist and punched Gwyn on the mouth. Bad idea. Gwyn's hold tightened and the Chosen Undead struggled in his grasp, not seeking to pry off Gwyn's fingers but instead settling for punching Gwyn in the face repeatedly. Unfortunately, this didn't faze Gwyn in the slightest.

That is until a Sunlight Spear slammed into the Lord of Cinder's side. Gwyn's hold immediately loosened as he staggered back, and both the Chosen Undead and the Great Lord Greatsword were dropped on the floor. Gwyn turned to face the attacker, giving the ambusher a clear target. Solaire, who had jumped over the rock he fell behind while throwing a Sunlight Spear, held up his hand upon landing, forming another Spear. He threw it, hitting the Lord of Cinder with deadly accuracy. Gwyn staggered back further, clutching his chest with one hand and his side with the other. He was unable to do anything as Solaire scooped up his Greatsword and plunged it into his chest. Gwyn fell to his knees and slowly began to fade into thousands of tiny little souls.

Instead of feeling that wonderful feeling of souls entering his body, Solaire watched as they flitted past him and the Chosen Undead into the First Flame. The First Flame intensified for a second before sputtering back to a faint glow. Turning to face the Lord of Cinder again, Solaire found that all that remained of him was his brightly glowing Lord soul, similar to that of the sun. Solaire smiled fondly and said, "Finally, I have found my very own Sun. Thank you Father." He held up Gwyn's soul, and with tender care, placed it inside a small pouch hanging off his belt. Again, he turned around and ran over to assist his friend. The Chosen Undead had already downed a bit of Estus and gratuitously accepted his friend's proffered hand. With a grunt, Solaire pulled the Chosen Undead up and clasped him on his shoulder.

"Let's get this show on the road, eh friend?" Soalire asked, back to his normal jolly self. The Chosen Undead nodded and Solaire removed his hand. Together, they walked towards the First Flame, stopping to stand across from each other. The First Flame seemed to sense their presence and began to grow outwards, hungry for souls. The flames crept up both warrior's bodies, souls cascading out of them in long arcs. The souls filled the room, creating a phenomenon similar to that of the _Aurora Borealis._ This surreal moment lasted for a short second, and the souls crashed into the First Flame, kindling it to a large flame. The Chosen Undead and Solaire both felt themselves growing weaker each second, until they were as weak as a newborn babe. Solaire could feel the flames creeping up his body, slowly consuming it. Strangely, he felt no pain as he watched his hands fade away first. Looking up, he shared his last glance with the Chosen Undead. Once he was just merely a floating helmet, Solaire whispered quietly, "And now, Father, I take your place. I hope that I have righted my past wrongs."

* * *

><p>The Chosen Undead wasn't sure what he expected after he sacrificed himself. It was quite odd. He had the strange sensation as if he was falling and images were filling his mind. Perhaps he was reliving his past? No, that couldn't be right. The images he saw were that of someone else's mind. What flashed before him was a woman and child, both their faces becoming obscure as they melted like candle wax. The image shifted to that of a woman, though what she was saying, he was unsure of. She was wearing a red robe and her face was what one would probably describe as a witch's face. She was sitting in a chair in the middle of a room surrounded by lit candles. The image changed again, and from what he could see, this person was rowing to an island surrounded by ruins. The scene shifted and the person was now standing on the island, holding a lantern. In the middle of what appeared to be a courtyard, a small, yet old twisted tree stood. Fireflies clung to the tree and some flew off to land on the person's hand. The person looked up and stared up at the sky, the cloud's parting to reveal a red moon. The fireflies seemed to react to it and flew off the tree in droves. As they flitted through the ruined archway, the torches lit up. And that's when it got weird. The sound of doors opening echoed through the ruins and soon, black ghosts burst out of the water. The person stepped forward through the archway to get a closer look. The wind began to howl and the strange ghosts flew through the person harmlessly, except for impairing their vision. As they stepped onto the ledge, a vortex in the water began to swirl into existence, swallowing the boat docked there. The person placed both of their feet on the ledge and peered down. They looked back up spread out their arms. The person pitched over into the whirlpool and fell, the light from the lantern winking out after a second. The images stopped there and slowly, the Chosen Undead same to a realization. He was falling and he could barely make out the tinges of a red glow above. It was blocked, however, as another body fell down the vortex. The Chosen Undead began to wonder if the fall would ever end and he was answered soon enough when he landed painlessly onto a floor. Well, it <em>was<em> painless until the other body fell onto him. Groaning, the Chosen Undead wondered how he was alive, where he was, and who the person on top of him was. One word appeared in his mind and answered the second question:

**Drangleic**

* * *

><p><strong>AN) So one reviewer may have guessed what was going to happen... -quietly mutters- damn them. Anyways, if you could, I'd like to see who you think the Chosen Undead is! If you review, just add a little something at the end saying who you think it is. I've already decided, I just want to see what you people think up. Oh yeah, and free Internet Gingerbread Men that tell you to "Bite their crunchy brown ass" is the reward if you guess correctly.<strong>

***Badazzmonkey33: I was thinking that it'd be a cool idea to have the ability to customize your own weapon. I mean, there are consequences of course. Down-sizing a Black Knight Sword would leave it with less range and damage, but it'd weigh less and would be able to be swung faster. Oh yeah, and I couldn't really think of a good name for the sword at the time... how does Black Knight Longsword sound?**


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**AN) Okay, yeah, I have no excuse this time for the lack of update. I'm just really lazy ^.^ Sorry 'bout that. So yeah, this chapter involves the revealing of Chosen Undead's identity. First part will be in CU's POV. Second part will be third-person POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story. Neither do I own Dark Souls. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drangleic<strong>

As that one word rang through my mind, I somehow got the distinct feeling that my journey had not yet ended. I groaned inwardly as I decided that I wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. However, if this Drangleic was anything like Lordran, its inhabitants would not go easy on me. Sighing, I gave myself one objective; find Solaire. Seeing a familiar face would do wonders for me and make this journey much more bearable. I supposed the guy on top of me would be a good start. Grunting, I pushed the man off of me, something that took longer than I was used to. Why did the First Flame have to take every ounce of strength from my body?

After getting the man off of me, I slowly stood up, testing the strength of my legs. I was a bit wobbly, but soon, I was already becoming familiar with controlling my body again. I looked down at the man and took in his features. Currently, he was laying face-down, so I could only see the tattered hood surrounding the back of his head. Speaking of tattered, his clothes have probably seen much better days. A long blue cloak covered his back, ripped in several areas. His pants, boots, and pretty much everything else were in the same condition. Looking down at my body, I also noticed that my clothes were torn in several areas. In fact, they seemed to be in the same spots as the stranger's, which gave rise to several questions that I quickly pushed down. Now was not the time for questions; I had too many already.

I gently flipped the man over using my foot. Slowly, I took in his appearance, from his feet to his head. He seemed to be the same build as Solaire, but he did seem a bit less plump. Slowly, I scanned him until I reached his face and- Oh dear Gwyn! If Hollowing was a thing in Drangleic, it certainly looked worse than it did in Lordran. Instead of the familiar stretched, dry flesh, the skin had taken on a very zombie-like appearance, for lack of better words. It had turned an abnormal green color and even more disturbing was the lack of skin in some areas, revealing the red flesh under it.

I contemplated pulling down the mask covering the rest of his face, but stopped when he slowly began to move. He grunted and attempted to pick himself up with obvious effort. He sat up slowly, and soon, he was focusing on me. Suddenly, I realized that he was probably waiting for me to say something.

"Hey. Um, would you happen to be Solaire?" I asked him, noting that my voice sounded higher than usual. He continued to look at me, his white, glazed eyes showing confusion. After a short moment, he shook his head. I groaned on the inside. Well, if I was going to have a travelling companion, might as well make this stranger my ally.

"So, would you happen to have a name?" I questioned, hopefully sounding helpful and friendly.

He seemed to be convinced, for he looked down and replied with, "My name? I don't know. I can't seem to remember much of anything, really."

Great, an amnesiac, I thought. Oh well, that won't stop me. However, what he said next put me in a spot of great confusion.

"Actually, I think I know. My name is Gwyn," then, almost like an afterthought, "Lord of Sunlight, or, was it Cinder?" My eyes widened in shock. This man was the guy Solaire and I had just killed! How was he still alive? He fixed me with his gaze again.

"I've told you my name, now tell me yours," he said, most likely smirking underneath that mask. Well, he seemed to adapt to his situation fairly well.

"My name is Oscar, of Astora," I answered. Then, Gwyn chuckled.

"Hehehe, that's an odd name for a lady."

I paused and glared at him before checking to see if it was true. 'There's no way it could be true,' I mentally scoffed, 'He's probably jesting with me.' Sad thing was, he wasn't. The layers of clothes seemed to bulge out slightly around my chest, suggesting the presence of breasts. I then remembered how high my voice sounded to me. I also noted that I had achieved an hour glass figure as well. Slowly, my voice caught up with my mind and I began to rant, making several curses towards the First Flame. Gwyn continued watching in amusement, making no move to calm me down. The voice of reason soon echoed in my mind and reassured me that there could be a possible way out of it. I huffed and turned around, quickly taking in my surroundings, hearing Gwyn stand up fully.

We were currently standing in the middle of a ruined altar. Columns both standing and ruined surround us. Cracked steps led down to a grassy area. Curious, I turned around and looked past Gwyn thinking that there might be another path. There wasn't. It was a large cliff, dropping off into a bottomless abyss. I turned around again and scanned beyond the area we were in. In the distance, I could see lights and the faint outline of a twisted tree. I started walking forward, hearing Gwyn closely follow suit. He may be no Solaire, but he would certainly be helpful. As we walked down the steps and out of our initial area, I began to hear the sounds of something moving ahead. Between two rocks laid a small area with tall grass camouflaging whatever was making the sounds. Gwyn and I both began to cautiously enter the grass. Something scurried by to move out of our way. Well, whatever it was probably wouldn't bother us unless we bothered it.

Reassured by this fact, I straightened my posture ever slightly, no longer worried about the creatures. I began to step forward again and stopped when I heard a small crunch. I looked down and saw that I had stepped on someone's remains. The bones were picked clean of any meat. I looked around and noticed similar piles of bones with those strange creatures rooting around them. This time I got a better glimpse of it and noticed that it looked like a small wolf. A very deranged wolf without any fur of course. As I continued walking along, I passed between two more rock formations. This is when I took notice of the rope bridge passing over a drop off. It led to the tree I had noticed earlier. The tree itself appeared to have been made into someone's abode as it had a door presumably leading inside of it. There was also a small circular window as well. I looked to my left and took notice of more tall grass hiding a small entryway to another clearing.

I turned around and told Gwyn, "Wait here in case anything happens to me." He arched an eyebrow, perplexed, but otherwise complied. I pushed the grass aside and stepped under the rock entryway. I was met with a plain looking hill, the only notable thing being large sets of footprints leading up. I began to follow the path up, the feeling of dread slowly rising inside of me. I stopped at the top and promptly turned around, loudly saying, "Nope." Unfortunately, that caught the ogre's attention and it turned around to face me. Its sudden stomps and the shaking of the ground alerted me to run fast.

* * *

><p>Gwyn had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently. He jumped when he suddenly heard high-pitched screaming that quickly got closer to him. Oscar burst out of the grass and immediately turned left, running across the rope bridge. As Oscar was halfway across the bridge, the ogre began attempting to crawl under the area where Oscar had burst from. Gwyn's eyes widened and he joined Oscar on her mad dash across the bridge. The rope bridge did not sway too much, thankfully, and the pair were able to make it across successfully. Without sparing a second to glance behind him, Gwyn ran towards the door, Oscar closely following suit. He pulled it open and Oscar slowed herself before she tripped and fell in. Gwyn walked in, more careful then her, and dryly muttered, "How graceful."<p>

Gwyn's comment was closely followed with the cackling of old women. "Oh how wonderful, not one, but _two _unfortunate souls thrown into Drangleic! All the more fun for us when we get to watch them die like the others! Hahahaha!"

"I bet that pretty little lady will be the first to die," another hag sounded. Oscar fumed silently, but stood up and held her head high. After the warty women stopped laughing, one, who appeared to be the leader, spoke up.

"Ah well, on with the formalities. I'm getting tired of saying the same things to more than a thousand Undead. Alright, get on with it, what are your names."

A bit shocked at the hags attitude, Oscar was unable to reply, so Gwyn introduced himself, "My name is Gwyn, Lord of Cinder." He went with the title of Lord of Cinder because somehow, it seemed more familiar to him than Lord of Sunlight. The old woman yawned and produced an oddly shaped object from her sleeve.

"Use this so you won't be so revolting to look at." She lightly tossed it at Gwyn. She also threw one at Oscar as well. Gwyn caught it deftly while Oscar quickly reacted and slapped it to the floor. Realizing what she did, she mentally cursed and went to retrieve it. Gwyn studied the object closely and slowly, noticing that it began to look increasingly familiar. Almost like him, actually. Pushing that thought away, Gwyn held it up and then plunged it into his chest. Slowly, he changed, his tattered robes transforming as his skin knit itself together and regained its color. His outfit had changed to that of a light leather vest with long sleeves. Chainmail had somehow formed underneath, providing an extra layer of protection. His pants were also of the leather variety accompanied with pointed leather boots. The gloves he wore were, of course, leather. A bow was slung across his back with a full quiver of Iron Arrows on the back of his waist. A Longsword was also hanging from the left side of his waste. He had no shield.

Gwyn took in his new armor and nodded in approval, "Can't say I'm much of an archer, but it's worth a shot." Oscar, having taken in Gwyn's transformation, quickly crushed the object as if it were Humanity. Luckily, it had the same effect and her clothes were transformed as well. Needless to say, Oscar was very pleased. Her tattered robes had slowly changed into a familiar armor set from Lordran, one a level underneath that of the Elite Knight armor set; the Knight Armor set. The armor set, however, did not come with a helmet. This revealed her quite pretty face. Her eyes were colored a light shade of hazel. She had long black hair that reached to her shoulder blades. A stray hair hung over her right eye. Her skin tone was lightly tanned, looking to be a light brown color. Her nose was medium-sized and her lips were fairly small. Her ears were also of a medium size. She looked down at her waist and noticed that she also sported a Longsword without a shield.

"Huh, I was expecting to get screwed over on the armor department but I dare say it worked out well for me," she mused. All three of the hags in the room stared at her impatiently as if waiting for something. She stood confused for a second until she remembered that she hadn't answered the question.

"Oh right! My name is Oscar, of Astora," she said proudly.

The women burst out laughing and one managed to wheeze out, "This one's already gone mad! She has the name of a man and hails from a land that doesn't even exist! I wonder how bad she'll be when she Hollows!"

Oscar growled softly at being assumed that she would Hollow early on. With head held high, she turned on her heel and walked past the women to a door on the opposite of the room. She pulled on the handle, but strangely, it wouldn't budge. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed that it had suddenly grown quiet.

"It is unwise to go outside now. A Dark Spirit is passing through this dimension. A very powerful one," the leader said. True to her word, the world started rumbling and stopped soon after. Gwyn looked behind him out the window and Oscar looked out of the window next to the door she had attempted to open. A large fog wall began to surround the whole tree, encasing them in its protection. Oscar could barely make out a red glow appearing from a small cavern entrance, running straight for the house. Her view was blocked as soon as the fog gained form and grew solid, blocking anything from coming and seeing in or out.

Oscar turned around and was shocked to find that the old women had taken on a grey, transparent form. None of them seemed to notice what was going on and were even ignoring the two Undead in their home. She looked around and saw another woman watching vigilantly over the hags. She had not seen her before. How long had she been there? Behind the woman was a set of curved stairs, climbing up the side of the tree to the floor above. Motioning to Gwyn, they both went up the stairs into a circular room, most likely made for storage. At the far end of the small attic was a wooden chest.

"Oooh, treasure," Oscar mumbled excitedly. Perhaps it'd be another one of those strangely shaped objects.

"Doesn't this belong to those people below?" Gwyn asked worriedly.

"Anything in a chest is ours for the taking!" Oscar exclaimed. Gwyn sighed and watched as Oscar lifted the lid with ease. Inside was, indeed, two of the objects she was hoping for. On instinct, she grabbed both and stored them in her Darksign. Suddenly, small bits of information rushed into her mind.

"Huh, so these are called Human Effigy's. They're basically the same thing as Humanity, just with a different shape," she thought aloud. She allowed one to reappear in her hand and she passed it over to Gwyn. Feeling some sort of impulse tugging at him, he let it take control and watched as the Human Effigy disappeared. The same information that had flowed into Oscar's mind went through his as well.

"That's pretty useful," Gwyn admitted. Oscar smiled and nodded.

"Well, I suppose we could rest here until this passes over. Sleep is a rare luxury most of our kind cannot afford," Oscar suggested. Gwyn nodded his assent and sat against the wall. Oscar closed the chest and laid her back on it, drifting into a deep sleep. She had no dreams, no nightmares, only darkness. She was only sleeping for several hours when she heard noises coming from Gwyn's spot. She groggily opened her eyes and saw that Gwyn was clutching his head in pain, letting out long grunts every moment. As the situation processed through her mind, she shot to her feet and ran to his side. By then, he had grown silent. She looked at him and lightly poked him on his face. That got his attention. He looked up at her with confused, green eyes.

"Fair lady, would you happen to know how I have arrived in this strange land? I seem to have… woken up somewhere I didn't expect to be," he said. The way he talked was all too familiar to Oscar. This was the person she knew. This was her favorite companion in Lordran, her jolliest of buddies.

"Solaire?" she voiced hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) I would never leave our jolly friend out of this story! So yeah, I came up with some pretty good ideas for this chapter (at least I think they are). I will say now though that Oscar will not be a woman for the whole story. Remember that gender-bender coffin? Yeah, so do I. The next chapter will be with Solaire and they go through the tutorial area get to Majula, all that great shiz. Until next time!<strong>

**Question of the Day: Why is there no tag for Gwyn? I wanted to add him to the main character list buuut he's not there :L**


End file.
